Satou
Background Suzuki is a programmer who was stuck working on 2 projects during holiday due to his junior programmer disappearing right before game release, forcing Suzuki to fix all the bugs and specifications. He woke up in a game-like world after falling asleep on his desk after 30 hours of debugging and checking, causing him to think it was a dream at first. His director/planner can barely remember his name even thought they've been on the same team for half a year. He almost called him Satou. He has also been called Satou since his school days. He arrived in the new world as a 15 year old named Satou. His starting attributes were all 10 at level 1. He fainted after activating Shower and leveled up from 1 to 310. He is able to change his info, such as name, title, level, skills, etc., at will, but is limited to only those he has obtained, which includes None. Appearance Plot Skills Weapon Skills (61P) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9)◎(3-8) * Bow (1-9) * Sword (Lv10) (1-9) * Stick (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9)◎(6-2) * (Lv1) (1-9) * Stick (1-9) * Sword (1-10) * Axe (1-10) * Hatchet (1-10) * Hammer (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) * hammer (1-10) * (Lv10) (1-10) Physical Combat Skills (255P) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10 (1-9) * Attack (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * Courage (1-9) * Art (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Bash (Lv5) (1-9)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * Splitter (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Battle (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Destruction (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Wielding (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Attack (Lv10) (3-8)(6-2) * Eye (Lv10) (6-3) * (Lv10) (6-3) * Blow (Lv10) (6-3) * (Lv10) (6-3) * Edge (Lv10) (6-3) * Spear Attack (Lv10) (6-3) * Slash (Lv10) (7-20) * Edge (Lv10) (7-21) * Anti-Personnel Battle (Lv10) (8-23) * Edge Cannon (Lv10) (9-29)~(10-23) * Penetration (Lv10) (11-19) * Strike (Lv10) (11-19) Tactical Skills (60P) * (Lv10) (1-8)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-8)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-8)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-12)(6-2) * (Lv10) (6-13) Motion Skills (80P) * (Lv10) (1-4) * (Lv10) (1-4) * Dimensional Maneuver (Lv10) (1-4) * Strength (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * (Lv10) (5-14) * Drive (Lv10) (7-7) * Shrink (Lv10) (7-20) * Spacewalk (9-23) * Drive (Lv10) (9-31) Magic-Based Skills (81P) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Manipulation (Lv10) (6-3) * Bestowal (Lv10) (6-3) * Healing (Lv10) (6-22) * Vision (Lv10) (7-4) * Perception (Lv10) (7-8) * Control (Lv10) (9-18) * Light Control (Lv10) (9-18) * Seer (Lv10) (9-18) * Armor (Lv10) (11-20)(12-28) Magic Skills (150P) * Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) * Art: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) * Prayer (1-4) * Magic: Demon (1-9) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic Lv10 (Lv10) (2-1) * Magic: Parion Belief (2-1) * Contract (3-3) * Magic (3-4) * Magic (5-9) * Magic Lv10 (6-7) * Order (6-Intermission 5) * Magic: Demon (7-20) * Magic: Demon (7-20) * Magic: Demon (7-21) * Magic: Demon (7-21) * Magic: Tenion Belief (8-26) * Magic (Lv10) (8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (8-13)~(8-15) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic: Dragon (9-13) * Magic (9-19) * Magic: House Fairy (10-18) Resistance Skills (254P) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Tolerance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9)(12-27) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10) * Resistance (Lv10) (3-4) * Resistance (Lv10) (5-9) * Tolerance (Lv1) (7-4)(8CH) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-22) * Resistance (Lv10) (9-10) * Resistance (Lv3) (10-29) * Drain Resistance (Lv10) (11-19) * Tolerance (Lv10) (12-26) * Resistance (Lv10) 12-26) Manufacturing Skills (150P) * (Lv10) (1-4)(6-4) * Craft (Lv10) (1-4)(6CH)(7CH) * Creation (Lv10) (1-4)(6-10) * (Lv10) (1-4)(6CH(7CH) * (Lv10) (4-9) * (Lv10) (4-9) * Reinforcement (Lv10) (6-3) * Creation (Lv10) (6-4) * (Lv10) (6-10) * (Lv10) (6-10) * Carving (Lv10) (?-?) * Tools Creation (Lv10) (6-10) * Crafting (Lv10) (7-12) * (Lv10) (8-5) * (Lv10) (8-12) * (Lv10) (8-21) Academic Skills (111P) * (Lv10) (1-4) * Knowledge (1-4) * Language (Lv10) (1-5) * Language (Lv5) (1-9)(7-13) * (Lv10) (2-2) * Inference (2-6) * (Lv10) (3-8) * (Lv10) (4-5)(6-2) * (Lv10) (4-5)(6-2) * (Lv10) (5-2)(6-2) * Tribe Language Lv1 (5-4)(6-2) * Scales Tribe Lv1 (5-4)(6-2) * Language (Lv10) (5-4)(6-10) * Dissection (?-?) * (Lv5) (6-14)(7CH) * (Lv5) (6-Intermission 5) * (Lv5) (6-Intermission 5) * (Lv10) (8-26) * Language (Lv1) (8-25) * Language (Lv5) (9-10) * Language (Lv3) (9-11) Artistic Skills (43P) * Sing (1-4) * Painting (1-4) * Game (1-4) * (Lv3) (2-7)▼(6-2) * Twister (Lv10) (6-1) * Talking (Lv10) (6-1) * Performance (Lv10) (6-6)(6-7) * Acting (6-22) * (Lv10) (8-5)(9-1-) * Dance (8-11) Business Skills (70P) * (Lv10) (1-5) * (Lv10) (1-5) * (Lv10) (1-6) * (Lv10) (1-6) * Face (Lv5) (1-7)(6-2) * Nonchalant (1-8) * Lv5 (1-8)▼(6-2) * (Lv5) (1-8)(6-2) * Service (Lv5) (2-3)(6-2) * (Lv10) (6-22)(6CH)(7CH) Labor Skills (75P) * Camping (1-4) * Washing (1-4) * (Lv10) (1-4)(6-13) * Farming (1-4) * Harvest (1-4) * Weeding (1-4) * Lumbering (1-4) * Cleaning (1-4) * (Lv10) (1-7)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Service (3-4) * Carriage (4-3) * (Lv5) (4-6)(6-2) * Packing (5-14) * (Lv10) (6-2) * (Lv10) (6-2) * (Lv10) (6-13) * (Lv10) (6-15) * Mount-riding (6-15) * Taming (9-26) * Training (9-26) Labyrinth Skills (59P) * Release (Lv10) (2-10)◎(3-8) * Usage (Lv5) (2-10)(6-2) * Discovery (Lv10) (2-10) * (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) * Discovery (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) * Chest Unlock (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) * Box (Lv4) (3-5)(5-2) Spy Type Skills '''(140P) * (Lv10) (1-5) * Reading (Lv10) (1-5)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-6)(6-2) * Dressing (Lv10) (1-10) * (Lv10) (1-10) * The Scenes (Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-6) * (Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) * Conspiracy (2-6) * Charge (2-6) * Destruction (Lv10) (6-33) * (Lv10) (7-19) * (Lv10) (2-19) * Steps (Lv10) (7-19) * Voice (Lv10) (8-20) '''Unique Skills (265P) * Reading (Lv10) (1-5)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-5) * (Lv10) (1-6)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Dressing (Lv10) (1-10) * (Lv10) (1-10) * (Lv10) (?-?) * the Scene (Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-6) * (Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) * Conspiracy (2-6) * Condemnation (2-6) * Charge (2-6) * (Lv5) (3-4)(9-6) * Technique (4-10) * Talk (4-10) * Seduction (4-10) * Search (Lv10) (6-3) * Sensing (Lv10) (6-3) * Grasp (Lv10) (6-3) * Manipulation (Lv10) (9-18) * Bestowal (Lv10) (7-8) * Healing (Lv10) (6-2) * View (Lv10) (6-32) * Eye (Lv10) (6-32) * at a Distance (Lv10) (6-32) * Destruction (Lv10) (6-32) * (Lv10) (6-32) * Vision (Lv10) (7-3) * Intensity Adjustment (Lv10) (7-3) * Skill (Lv10) (8-22) * (Lv10 (9-23) * (Lv10) (10-29) * Arrangement (Lv?) (12-Intermission 2) * [ ] (12-28) ※ unselectable skill The Use of Points: 1699 (54.45%) The Remaining of Points: 1421 (45.54%) Total Points: 3120 Notable Weapons Named Holy Swords * Excalibur(Holy Sword) * Durandal(Holy Sword) * Galatine(Holy Sword) * Solais(Holy Sword) Unnamed Holy Swords * Blade(no name) * Kotetsu(Katana) * Muramasa(Katana) Former * Gjallarhorn(Holy Sword)(given to the Shiga Kingdom as replacement for Claiomh Solais) Quotes * "I think Arisa misunderstands the meaning of cheat sometimes." Category:Characters Category:World Crosser Category:Skill